Onyx Feathers
by Inocc
Summary: Even your wings disappear, I'll always love you...
1. Meet you again

Okay, I know it's really simple, I mean the title, but I don't have any other choice (idea,actually) because I was very busy lately. Sorry for Clorith fanfic because I don't have any idea. But I promise I'll continue the story (although I don't know when it will..hahaha xD).

Actually I like Edge and Sarah pairing. Yeah,I know, Reimi lovers will kill me,hahaha, but it's true. I love them being together..But too bad in Sarah ending there's no romance with Edge..T. story takes after the end of the game without getting Reimi's ending. Reviews are VERY WELCOME! But no FLAMES PELASE! .

Chapter 1: Meet You Again

Edge,Reimi,and any other crews are in their new spaceship. Edge was in the same team with Reimi. Reimi was very happy with it, because she would have many private times with him. Although Edge didn't realized her feeling yet, She was sure there would their time. They're going to investigate new planets. But this time they wouldn't do anything bad to the planets. Especially Edge, he wanted to discover new planets and new people around galaxy.

"What are you doing, Edge?" Asked Reimi in his room. Edge gave her a big smile as he show her a picture of Sarah. In that photo she was flying over a river.

"She can fly! Finally! I got this picture from Myuria when she came to Astral city with Bacchus to pay her a visit," Answered Edge when she took the picture from him.

"That's good news! I'm very happy to hear that. Finally her dream comes true," said Reimi. She hold his hand with his. "I hope that my dream will come true too.." She couldn't hide the red colour on her cheeks. Edge was confused.

"What do you mean by your dream?" Asked him as he broke the hold and patted her head with full of affection. Reimi was very mad. She released his hand on her head and shouted," You're,really,really STUPID!" as she put the photo on the bed and got out of his room.

"What's wrong? Is there something bad in me? Whatever," He said as he put the photo in his pocket. He got out and met a crewman walking to him.

"Sir, your friends from En II need you to come to Tatroi. There's something important to talk."

"Do you mean Bacchus and Myuria? What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir. They just called and said that they need you to come to Tatroi and meet them immediately," answered the crewman.

"Alright, I would like to give my command to Reimi. Just transport me there."

"Right away, sir!" The crewman went to the dock. Reimi came after him and said,"I want to go with you too, Edge."

"I'm sorry, but please help me this time. It's an emergency and I only have you. I believe that you can do this." He asked as he got his way to the transporter. Reimi walked behind him. I don't have any choice, thought her.

"Alright, but be careful. You have to come back fast."Said Reimi with worried in her eyes.

"I got it!"

When he disappeared from the transporter, she put her hands together and closed her eyes as she prayed."I hope that he will be alright. I will really miss him so much." After that she entered the dock.

Sarah was in a room in the inn at Tatroi. She was writing her journal. She sighed as she closed her book.

"Today is so boring. I wanted to do something that more interesting," said her as she combed her hair with her delicate fingers. After the last battle with Faize (no, Sanatail I mean) she let her hair grew longer and longer until her hair reached her waist. She wore contact lenses she got from Bacchus so she didn't wear glasses anymore. She wanted to show her new appearance to her friends. Especially to Edge. Wait, why I have to show him? I'm sure he prefers Reimi than me, thought her. She had a special feeling with him when their private chats in Northeast Astralian Continent. But she tried to put it away, because she thought that he was in love with Reimi. How could me, as a new person to him, defeat Reimi, his childhood friend, and maybe he's already being her boyfriend, thought her.

When she was thinking about it, someone knocked the door.

"It's Myuria."

"Oh, come in," Said Sarah as Myuria came to her room. She sit on the bed, watching her with confuse in her face. "Is it true that you broke the engagement?" asked Myuria. She shocked when she heard that. She turned to face her friend. Then she bowed her head.

"Yes. He wanted me to promise that I will only stay at home serve him if I marry him. I can't do that. It's like that I'm a prisoner."

"But if you break the engagement it means that you will be unworthy in front of your clan. You will be a slave in the kingdom until you marry someone else. Do you really accept that?"

"I prefer being a slave than a prisoner. I don't want to fake a smile with everyone. "

"But-"

"It's okay, Myuria. I'm fine. Really," She faked a smile to her.

"I know that you're lying," said Myuria and she got out from her room. She couldn't hold the tear anymore. She covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry..." she whispered in her heart.

Edge went to an armor shop in Tatroi just as the crewman told. He met Bacchus. He was talking to the shopkeeper. It is likely he had some trouble. Edge came to them.

"It's a long time, Bacchus," he greeted. Bacchus turned to face him. He asked the shopkeeper to leave them.

"Yeah, same as me. It took a long time to wait for you, master Edge," He crossed his arms.

" Hahaha, I'm sorry. And please don't call me master. Just Edge."

"Okay, Edge," he said as he scratched his head. Edge tried to hold his laughing.

"Is there something wrong here?"

"It's about Sarah."

"What's wrong with her?" felt something uncomfortable in his body.

"Did you know about her engagement, right? Actually she broke it."

Not knowing the reason he felt relief after hearing that."So, what's the problem?"

"If she broke the engagement she would serve the king as a slave. She broke it because she didn't want to stay with her husband forever," he stated. He shocked after hearing it. His body trembled and he felt cold. "So, what should we do?"

"The only one thing we could do. We have to find someone who wants to marry her. But as she did a despicable thing in her clan eyes it most likely no one would like to marry her."

Her dream came true, but she has to face a big problem in her life, thought Edge. He couldn't imagine her being a slave. He closed his eyes and imagined her smile, her gentle voice, and her pure white wings. No, I have to help her! He stated for himself.

"Do you know where she is? I wanted to meet her."

"She is in Astral city right now. She said that she wanted to buy ingredients for dinner. Do you want me to accompany you?"

"It's alright Bacchus, I want to go alone. Thank you," He said and left Bacchus alone.

"I hope you will realize your feelings soon, Edge." Bacchus said in his heart.

He ran as fast as he could. He left the dock in Astral and began searching for her. He looked for a winged and orange-haired girl. That's when he went to a bakery's building he saw a long wavy hair girl. Her pink lips pouted perfectly as she brought two plastic bags of vegetables and bread. As she didn't wear glasses he could see clearly her aquatic eyes. It's like he never saw any perfect girl like her. It's for the first time he saw her like that. She turned from the door to go to another way but she stopped when she saw him. Her eyes widened, her lips parted slightly. Tears were cascading through her cheeks. He gave her a gentle smile.

"It's been a long time, Sarah."


	2. Orange Feathers

Sorry for the waiting! The second chapter is ready for you! I'm sorry that I'm late to post it, because I was so busy lately, but here us now!

I need your reviews please! So I have the spirit to continue the story! But without flame...

Chapter 2: Orange Feathers

"Is it really you, Edge?" Sarah asked to him. She didn't believe that it was him. He just smiled at her.

"Who would you want it be?" He chuckled at her. She put all the food and ran to him. She hugged him tightly as she didn't want to let him go. He blushed as red as he could and hugged her back nervously.

"I miss you so much. I thought that we wouldn't meet each other again. I'm so happy," She whispered to him. He brushed her hairs softly. He could feel the apple scent from her.

"Of course we would." He whispered softly.

"Don't you have any other place than this? You two gonna make me embarrass," Someone interrupted them. They shocked and pulled away slightly. It was myuria.

"Hi there," she waved at him. He smiled at nodded slightly. Then his gaze turned to Sarah again. She was smiling softly at him. His heart began thumping faster. It's the first time he felt something like that when he was with her.

"Um..Edge? Is there something wrong in my face?" She asked confusedly. He threw the thought away. It's not a best time to imagine it, he thought sheepishly.

"Huh? No, it's nothing," He answered. Myuria sighed as she saw them.

"Let's go to the inn. I want to tell you something important about Sarah." She said. They nodded. He took Sarah's stuff slowly.

"Let me bring this. It looks like heavy." He offered to her.

"Thank you very much Edge," She thanked him. He just smiled at her. They walked to the inn.

...

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Edge asked Sarah when they came to the inn. They sat in front of a coffee table. Sarah bowed her head, trying to hide her expression. Myuria listened to them carefully.

"I..just didn't want to make you worry. You're in a mission now, aren't you?"

"This makes me more worry." He said. Sarah just kept silent. Then he turned to face Myuria.

"Is there anything we could do to prevent it to happen?" He asked.

"I don't know. But Bacchus is searching for it, so don't worry. All we could do is waiting for the next information from him." Suddenly he stood up. They were surprised to see that.

"Waiting won't help anything. I'll go to meet the king in Astral. Myuria, please wait here with Sarah." Sarah stood up too.

"You don't have to do it. Your worry makes me happy. I don't need anything else." He pat her on the shoulder, then smiled softly.

"It's alright. I really want to help you. Everything for you." She blushed when she heard that. She nodded nervously. He left just two of them. Sarah became worry, so Myuria hold her hand softly and brushed her back with her delicate hand.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that he will be okay. He'll definitely help you." She whispered. Sarah looked at her and smiled lightly.

...

He left the dock in Astral city and walked slowly to the castle. On the halfway he met Lias.

"Hi. It's been a long time." Lias greeted him.

"Yeah. Is the king is busy right now? I want to talk with him about something."

"Is it about Sarah?" He asked. Edge was surprised to hear that.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"It didn't surprise me. That topic is really hot right now. Fortunately the highness is not busy right now. If you really want to meet him, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Lias." He smiled at Lias.

"You're welcome. You had helped us many times. It's an honor that we could help you. Well, if you please, this way."

"Okay."

They walked slowly to the castle. They went through a hallway until they arrived in a small garden. There was a fountain, and flowers encircled it. There were many apple and weird-but-beautiful trees. He could feel a cold breeze but it felt so warm instead. The king was sitting on a bench in front of the fountain, reading a book with an apple on his right hand.

"Excuse me, your highness. Sir Edge wants to meet you." He told the king. He took a glance to them before putting his book on the bench and stood up.

"Oh, Edge, it's nice to meet you again." He smiled friendly. Then he turned to Lias. "You can go now. Thank you for helping him."

"Thank you very much," Edge thanked him.

"You're very welcome. Well, if you excuse me," He said and left them. The king turned to look at him again.

"Is this about Sarah?" He asked Edge. He blinked surprisingly.

"Yeah. Is the matter that important in this continent?" The king walked to the fountain and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"It's a tradition in featherfolk people that everyone gets their fiancée when they are 18 years old. But sometimes the wedding turns to a very cruel life. Some of the women have to stay still in the house because their husbands asked them to. They mustn't go anywhere until they die."

"That's so cruel," He responded.

"That's right. Sarah thought about it all the time when her fiancée said to her that he will do the same thing. She didn't want to live with someone that would lock her in her whole life. But if she refused it she would be a slave to the king. I can take care of her, but everyone won't accept her. And it'll more painful." A bird flew around the king and perched to his shoulder. He touched it and brushed its feathers with his rough hand, to feel the softness of them. Edge remained silent. He couldn't believe that the problem was bigger than he thought.

"Is there anything we could do to prevent her to be a slave?" Finally he asked it. The king stopped brushing, made the bird jumped a bit. He turned his gaze to Edge; his expression became serious at that time.

"I've read some books about "sealing the wings."

"Sealing the wings?" He asked.

"It's from the featherfolk about a ritual to seal away their wings. That means to get out from the clan."

"Is that means she won't be a featherfolk anymore?"

"Yes. And I think it is the only choice. I know someone who can give you the information about it. But you have to confirm it first to Sarah. I'm fear that she won't accept to do it."

"Yeah, I know. She can fly just a few weeks ago and she has to seal away her treasure." Edge thought harder this time. It is a difficult choice for her. What will she respond about it, he thought. He wanted to help her, and the eager to do it became bigger every second it took.

"Thank you, your highness for your precious time and the information for me. I really appreciate it."Edge thanked him.

"You're welcome, Edge, and please help her." He nodded and left the king.

...

Edge told everything about it to Sarah and Myuria. They were sitting under a tree next to a river. They were really shocked to hear that, especially Sarah. She really loved her wings, but she didn't want to be a slave. There's a long pause until Sarah said something.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" They were surprised to hear that. She stood up.

"I know it's a hard choice. You know... These wings are the symbol of my clan, and finally I can fly from a long time ago. It's hard to lose something that important to you, but I don't want to make you worry. So I'll do the ritual. But don't be sad. I'll be alright." She tried to hold the tears from the corner of her eyes. Edge was really hurt to see that. He stood up too and hugged her tightly. Myuria stood up and brushed her hairs.

"It's okay. Just spill it out. We'll be here for you. I'll definitely be here for you." Edge whispered. Then she cried a lot in his embrace.

I don't know the king's name, so I just wrote "the king". Many of them are OOC, but I think it's normal. How about you? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adventuring Again

Lias came to the inn where Sarah, Edge, and Myuria were. He said that he would guide them to where they could find the information. They came out until someone hugged Edge tightly.

"! It's so nice to meet you again!" She shouted. Edge tried to break the hug. He was surprised to see Meracle.

"H-hi. Nice to meet you again, but could you please free me? I can't breathe," He asked her. She slightly pulled away. She grinned widely to him. Then she turned to face Sarah with worried in her face.

"Hello Sarah. I'm sorry to hear your condition right now. I'll do what I can to help you," She said softly. Sarah smiled to her. Suddenly Meracle was very scared.

"But I promise that I won't try to eat you again. Even though you're like chicken," Sarah chuckled a bit and patted her head.

"Don't worry Meracle. I believe in you. Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it," She said softly. Then they saw Bacchus walked in front of them.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I went to Eleyna's house to get the information. She said that you would go to find someone who knows well how to handle this problem, so I rushed here," He said calmly.

"It's alright, Bacchus. Well, Lias please bring us to the place," Edge told him.

"This way," Lias guide them to Tatroi Area.

…

Finally they arrived to a big cave and came in. There weren't any dangerous monsters, so they were in green zone. There were only harvesting points, mining points, and small monsters. Sometimes Sarah and Meracle got rare items in the harvesting points and Bacchus mined to get rare minerals. He wanted to upgrade his weapon.

"Say," Edge asked to Lias on their way, "Who'll we meet there?"

"He's not very popular like Eleyna because he seldom comes out from his hideout, especially to the town. But he has a lot of like Eleyna. He masters many magic, especially sealing magic. His highness knows him well since they were child."

"You said that he rarely comes out to the town, so why the king knows him well?" Myuria asked him.

"Because he is his highness' older brother," He stated. They were surprised to hear that. Sarah stop walking, looking at Lias worryingly. Edge saw her, so he asked her.

"What is it, Sarah?" Everyone stop walking too. They turned to look at her.

"Lias, does the man have grey hair, dark blue eyes, and moon symbol on his left neck?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's right. How do you know about it?"

"I-it's nothing. Let us continue forward," She said unsure. She looked very depressed. There must be something, Edge thought. He stared at Sarah. Feeling uncomfortable, she looked away, avoiding his intense gaze. Meracle looked at Edge and Sarah. She felt their relationship became different from before, but she didn't really sure about it, so she tried to pretend that there's nothing between them. Then they continued walking forward.

…

They were in a block path. There's a big moon symbol on the wall. Lias casted a spell, and in an instant the wall opened, showing a small garden with a small mansion in it. There were many kinds of trees and flowers. There was a small lake on the right side of the mansion, ducks were swimming there. They could smell the spring's flowers. When they were walking to the mansion, they saw a beautiful woman who was picking lemons on their tree. Lias walked closer to her.

"Good afternoon, madam. It's an honor to meet you again," He greeted with a full of manner. The woman turned to him, smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"Good afternoon. Ah, it's good to see you again Lias. Do you come here to meet my husband?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. My comrades need his help," He answered while pointed at the others. The woman walked slowly to them and bent down a little.

"Good afternoon. My name is Seraphie. It's nice to meet you all," She introduced herself softly.

"Good afternoon madam. My name is Edge. There are Sarah, Meracle, Myuria, and Bacchus. It's an honor to meet you, madam," Edge greeted politely. Seraphie watched Sarah in amaze and it made her blushed hardly.

"Is there something wrong, madam?" She asked. Seraphie took her hand and touch it.

"I've never seen a feather folk before. You are really beautiful, Sarah. Your skin is very soft too. You must have a boyfriend right now. Or if it's too far…a husband maybe?" Sarah's face stammered a little.

"I'm single, madam," She said softly.

"Oh. How come? But it doesn't matter, though. You'll meet one someday," She told Sarah. After that Seraphie went to Meracle and smiled softly.

"Meracle, right? You're so cute," She commented. Meracle blushed too.

"Really? Thanks, ma'am!" She shouted. Lias shook his head in depressed.

"Meracle, it's not polite to call madam like that," He told to Meracle. She felt annoyed, so she glared to Lias.

"What's your business? Besides, you should call me 'my lady'. It's not polite to call me like that," She stated to him. He sighed deeply. The others chuckled a bit. It's rare to see Lias' expression like that.

"It's alright Lias. I don't mind at all. Alright everyone, please come in," Seraphie invited them to come. When she wanted to take a big basket with full of lemons, Bacchus took it first.

"It's heavy, madam. Let me bring this to your house," Bacchus offered his help. Seraphie smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Bacchus. You are a great help to me," She thanked him. Then they came in the mansion.

…

They came in slowly. It was a small but comfortable living room. The wall was brown and the floor was cream. There was a white sofa and two chairs, wooden table, and a book shelf beside a chair. There was a fireplace in front of the table. Over the fireplace was a picture of a girl who was holding a bunny with a cute smile on her lips.

"Where I can put this one, madam?" Bacchus asked her, looking at the basket.

"You can put it in the kitchen, in there," She pointed at a small kitchen, on a right side of the living room. Bacchus walked to the kitchen.

"I'll call my husband. It's likely that he is in his room right now. Please wait," She said. Everyone nodded at her. Then she went to the second floor.

"What kind of a person is the man?" Myuria asked Lias.

"He is a very delicate and loving person. Everyone in the castle loves him as much as he loves them. But he's wise too. It'll be alright, don't worry. He is never angry to anyone," Lias answered. After a moment Seraphie came with a man. He wore a dark blue blouse with silver cape and black shoes. They matched to his grey hair. He smiled softly to them.

"So, this is the people that my dear said? Hello, my name is Rafael. It's a pleasure to meet you," He greeted politely. They wanted to kneel in front of him, but he stopped them.

"There are no formalities here, so please stand up," He asked. Everyone stood up. Lias walked forward.

"It's nice to meet you, your highness. My name is Lias. There are Edge, Sarah, Myuria, Bacchus, and Meracle. They seek for your help," Lias introduced themselves.

"It's an honor that I can help you. My dear, please serve them drinks and cake," He asked Seraphie.

"I'll make you a very delicious lemon cake," Seraphie said. Meracle jumped up all of sudden, her eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Really? I'll help you, ma'am!" She said. Seraphie smiled at her and went to the kitchen with Meracle.

"Is it about the 'sealing the wings' ritual? Sometimes people called it 'freeze'," He asked to them. They were surprised that he had already known about it.

"Yes, it is. Could you please help us to seal her wings?" Edge asked him.

"Of course I'll help you but there's a problem," He said.

"What is it?" Myuria asked.

"The ritual is held in a lake in Astralian continent at the night with full moon. But I heard from some people that a bandit gang began living around here. Could you please lend me your help to destroy it?"

"Of course, your highness. We'll help you," Edge answered. Rafael smiled softly.

"Thank you, everyone. You can stay here for a night and go there tomorrow. My wife will cook a very delicious food for you," He said.

"Thank you very much, your highness," Lias thanked him. After a minute Seraphie came, bringing tea and lemon pie. Meracle came behind her; her mouth was full of the pie. She brought a big glass of tea. After eating it, she drank it quickly. Lias sighed and shook his head. He went to her and took her glass.

"Hey, it's not polite to eat and drink like that," He said. She was angry and took back the glass.

"It's ma'am who gave me this, so this is mine," She shouted. Lias became annoyed. They began fighting mouth-to-mouth. They shook their head. Myuria and Sarah helped Seraphie to serve them.

"I heard that you will stay here for a night, won't you? I'll cook a dinner for you," She said.

"I'll help you, madam," Myuria told her. Sarah wanted to help too until someone grabbed her wrist.

"We'll go outside. There's something I want to ask you," Edge told her. She was worried. Still holding her wrist, he pulled her to the outside.

…

Edge brought Sarah to the lake. The sky was full of stars, decorating the night sky. He stopped walking, and then turned around to face her. He gazed her sharply. She had never seen him like that before. Slowly he reached his hands to her shoulder and his face became closer to hers. She couldn't help but blushed hardly.

"About Rafael, did something happen between you two?" He asked with husky voice. She was shocked to hear that. She tried to look away, but one hand touched her chin and brought her face back to face him again. She tried harder to hide her emotion, not wanting him to see her like that. She was speechless.

"I…can't. I'm sorry, Edge," She whispered. Edge freed her and walked away. When he was on his way to the mansion, he stopped for a second.

"I thought you believe in me. Do what you want. I won't help you again," He said coldly, leaving her alone. She kneeled, crying in hopeless.

"I don't want to make you worry. But I make you angry in the end. I'm sorry, Edge," She whispered softly.

"So, you got the dream, didn't you?" A certain someone asked behind her. She turned around quickly. He was Rafael. She stood up slowly, wiping the tears away.

"Yes, your highness," She answered softly.

"And do you still want to do the ritual with your life in danger?" He asked. She smiled softly to him, hiding her sadness.

"Of course. I don't want to make my friends be disappointed. If I'll die in the end, I'm happy and satisfied with that," She replied. He casted a magic to her, a small light wrapped her up. After a second she lost conscious and fell to Rafael. He hugged her, after that he brought her to the center of the lake. There was a blue light around her, so he put her on the lake. Suddenly she opened her eyes, standing up while raising her hand to the sky. He casted a spell again to heal her. After a moment the light was off. Sarah walked to him and asked.

"Is is that spell?"

"That's right, young lady. It'll protect you until the ritual. Now, let's go back to the mansion," He asked her. She nodded and joined him to go inside the mansion.


End file.
